Broken Dreams and Crystal Tears
by EternalSunrise
Summary: Crystal Tokyo has fallen. The Royal Family presumed dead and the Silver Crystal gone. The only survivor arrives in the 20th Century to find help but she holds a secret that has to be kept. Powerless and afraid, can she save the future?
1. Shattered Future

**Shattered Future**

"Suki, Run!" A voice called from the darkness, this was the worst imaginable thing that could happen. Just twenty minutes ago I had been enjoying a walk through the palace where I lived when it had come under attack. I raced through the trembling building with the walls shattering all around me. I was so confused and could feel blood running down my face from a blow that one of the attackers had landed.

My head started to spin and I knew that sooner or later I would be captured just like everyone else. _Mom... Dad…_

I couldn't stop. I kept pounding onwards with tears welling in my eyes. Everyone I knew was probably dead. If the King and Queen had fallen and the Silver Crystal was destroyed then all chance for peace was lost. _I _was lost.

I wondered whether giving up now would make it easier but I could hear my Grandmother's voice resounding in my head. "No matter how bad things get, there's always hope" she'd tell me when things looked bleak.

I searched my pockets hoping to find something that would be of vague use. Empty. I was close friends with the young and beautiful Queen Chibiusa; she ruled with a fair hand and was a beloved treasure to the people of Crystal Tokyo. I knew my way around the palace better than the enemy which I knew I could use to my advantage.

At least I thought I did.

Rounding a corner with my lungs feeling like they were about to explode I skidded to a halt as I saw my path was blocked by men. I recognised them instantly, especially the one at the front.

"You!" I spat in disbelief and disgust. They were members of the Royal Guard, loyal protectors of our King. "How could you do this?" I cried out, pain and anguish washing over me.

"It was easy," the man replied. "With the Royal Family now captured and sentenced to death this peaceful Earth is no more!" A laugh echoed through the group that chilled me to my core. This was the end. I closed my eyes and prayed for a quick death, my mother would know what to do. She was the bravest woman I knew and always managed to save me. There was no chance of that now.

The men started advancing slowly with nearly rabid looks in their eyes. I knew I couldn't let them near me; I would suffer a fate worse than death. I could read their intentions showing so blatantly on their face.

"Stay the hell away from me…" I warned, but the laughter I got in reply made it obvious they saw through the threat. There was nothing I could do.

"Will you come quietly _Suki_? That is what people call you now, right? The men and I want to have some fun before we hand you over with the rest. It's such a shame that a pretty thing like you has to die… how about you submit to me, and I'll see what I can do, doesn't that sound fair?"

"Go to hell." Was my resolute answer, I would rather die a thousand deaths than touch that evil man. He smirked at me and fire burned behind his eyes, I had only seconds left before he made a move, I had to think quickly.

"Luckily for me, I'm in charge around here and I don't require your permission. I can make you do _whatever_ I like," he licked his lips and took another step towards me, "Grab her!" he ordered his troops as I turned on my heel and hurtled back the way I'd come.

_Please, please, someone help me! _I sprinted out into the Palace Gardens and was greeted by hundreds of dead bodies but I couldn't stop to see if my parents were there because I could hear the men's heavy feet and doglike panting right behind me.

I checked myself once again for anything that could help me all the time unaware of what dangled on a chain around my neck. I was running out of places to go, I was almost completely surrounded with just a little opening towards the pier. I changed direction and headed straight for the pier becoming aware of a feeling of heaviness on my chest.

A faint pink light began to shine through my clothes and I gasped. I had my way out! I pulled the chain out and inspected the tiny key that hung on the end. _The Time Key! _The Queen had given it to me as a gift on my sixteenth birthday and I had treasured it always. I never actually thought to use it because I could think of nowhere in time I would rather be than here.

Where should I go? The question made me panic as I knew I had to decide quickly. Should I go back to last week and warn the Queen? It would make no difference anyway because the Royal Guard have been there since before I was born.

The men were advancing on me and I knew I had run out of time, the pier was coming to an end and there was no escape. I pictured the Queen in my mind, her innocent smile and beautiful shine; I recalled all the stories she told me about when she was a little girl and had used to Time Key to save her family.

_That's it!_

I raised the key high above my head and begged Chronos to open the Gate for me. A pink cloud appeared and from it came a pink beam of light, this was my last hope. I jumped off the pier towards the light and yelled "20th Century!" before disappearing from my time. Traveling through the time portal took all the energy out of me and when I arrived in what I desperately hoped was a safe haven in the 20th Century, I landed heavily and crumbled to the ground fighting unconsciousness.

I was dimly aware that someone was kneeling beside me and fears that it was the General of the Royal Guard rushed through me. To my surprise it was a female voice that spoke to me but I couldn't understand a word that was being said. I drew on every ounce of strength left in my body to lift my head up and say one thing before fainting –

"Sai…lor Moon."


	2. Future Meets Past

**Future Meets Past**

"Mama, is she going to be okay?" A worried voice woke me from my stupor. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing even, trying to assess the situation. I was lying down in what felt like a bed and could feel a wet cloth on my forehead. I appeared to be safe.

"She said 'Sailor Moon' just before she collapsed right?" Another voice asked which I assumed was the mother, the way she spoke to the other girl had a maternal tone. "That's what worries me, why would she ask for Sailor Moon? She must be in danger and I'm not sure how comfortable I feel having her here…"

I sighed internally, I would be eternally grateful to these strangers that took me in and cared for me and I couldn't begrudge the mother not wanting to bring danger to her home. I made a few groaning noises so they knew I was waking up. My eyes flickered open and I went to sit up, I froze when I saw who was sitting opposite me. She was the spitting image of Sailor Mercury, it took my breath away.

I glanced at the other woman sitting next to her and she got up and left the room, telling me that she would get me some water. The Sailor Mercury lookalike sat looking intently at me, I could tell she was on her guard and I understood why.

I couldn't take it any longer, I had to know why there was such a strong resemblance.

"Sailor Mercury?" I asked tentatively and the shocked look that spread across her face gave it away instantly. I noticed it before she managed to compose herself.

"I'm sorry?" She replied innocently.

"You're the Sailor Mercury of the 20th Century, aren't you…Ami-chan? You have to be, the resemblance is too much" I replied feeling a faint flicker of hope, if I was talking to one of the Senshi then I could easily talk to the other Senshi too and they could help me. They _had _to help me.

"Who are you?" Her voice began to rise with a hint of threat in it; I couldn't help but chuckle because the Sailor Mercury I knew was not the kind to make threats.

"You probably wouldn't believe me… but if you _are _Sailor Mercury, then I need your help. I came from the 30th Century, Small Lady Tsukino Usagi is Queen, or I suppose you know her as Chibiusa. The palace has been attacked and the Monarchy captured and sentenced to death along with most of my people. I managed to escape because of this…" I pulled the Time Key from around my neck and showed it to her, "It was a gift from the Queen; we are very close friends… I remember her stories about the Sailor Senshi of the 20th Century and how they helped her so I thought I'd ask for help too."

My voice began to waver and my eyes began to well, it was the first time that I'd had chance to think about what was happening. I was more than 1000 years away from home, surrounded by strangers and there was a strong chance that everyone I'd known and loved was dead. "Mom…Dad…" Tears began to fall silent and hot from my eyes and I did my best to hide them. I hated people seeing me weak.

"Please don't cry. The truth is that I _am _Sailor Mercury, I promise we'll do what we can but first we need to learn more about what we're up against. What's your name?" A gentle smile lit up her face and I smiled back, I'd always liked Sailor Mercury but now that feeling had been reinforced.

* * *

I cleaned myself up and pulled on my shoes, Ami was taking me to a Senshi meeting and I couldn't contain my excitement. Back in the 30th Century, Queen Chibiusa had her own guardians, Sailor Vesta, Pallas, Ceres and Juno so I never really got to spend much time with the original Senshi. Ami had been asking me questions all morning and I knew that I had to be 'economical' with the truth, certain facts about what happens in the future had to stay secret for fear of changing it.

Arriving at the Hikawa Shine, I felt several pairs of eyes on me and nerves crept up my spine. I was introduced to everyone and they seemed generally intrigued about my being there. Rei and Haruka had been the most suspicious but a fire-reading seemed to be all the proof they needed. I sat in awe watching Rei perform the reading, Sailor Mars' powers were legendary and people came from all over the world to get a reading. She was rarely wrong, and watching the 20th Century Sailor Mars do her reading showed me how much more powerful she was going to get.

A few voices bickering in the background made everyone sigh. Rei mumbled something to herself about "Bakka Usagi" and my heart stopped. Usagi was here. My breathing got faster and I stood up shaking, I slid the door open and stepped outside. There they were. Usagi, Mamoru and…and…

Chibiusa, my Queen. Here. Now.

They stopped walking and arguing and stared at me, by now everyone was outside looking at me with curiosity. Tears once again spilled from my eyes as I ran towards them, I flung my arms around Chibiusa and lifted her into a big hug. It was so strange seeing her as a little girl, being older than her. But none of that mattered; all that mattered was that she was here. Alive.

"Uhm, excuse me…" The pink haired child said while I was squeezing her tightly, "But… who are you?"


	3. Interrogated

**Interrogated**

I laughed out loud and lowered Chibiusa down to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" I said blushing profusely. Chibiusa ran back to Mamoru and Usagi, and Mamoru moved to step in front of his daughter protectively.

"Mamo-chan!" I called out happily before realising he wouldn't recognise me. Usagi's face turned stone sour and she took a step towards me.

"Why did you call him Mamo-chan? I'm his girlfriend! Only I can call him that! You don't know her do you Mamo-chan?" She asked him after ranting at me. I couldn't help but notice the other girls giggling; I took it as a sign that this wasn't the first time Usagi had done this.

I lifted my hands up in a submissive wave, hoping to explain myself. Mamoru shook his head fervently so Usagi rounded on me once again. Just staring into her big blue eyes brought back so many memories. I was a constant visitor to the retired Queen, I loved being around her and Mamoru, she made everyone happy. I smiled apologetically and went to introduce myself formally.

* * *

After promising I wouldn't call Mamoru 'Mamo-chan' anymore, everyone sat around Rei's room as I once again explained myself. I couldn't take my eyes off Chibiusa and I knew that I was making her uncomfortable. When I got to the part of my story where the King and Queen had been captured everyone gasped and for the first time since I had arrived, I didn't want to see Chibiusa's face. It must be hard to hear that the future she'd fought so hard to attain had crumbled.

To my complete surprise, when I looked at her it wasn't a sad expression that marked her face but a glowing one. She edged towards me and put her hands on mine.

"You said we were best friends in the future right?"

I nodded slowly, unsure of what she was getting at.

"And I'm the Queen too?"

Again I nodded; it was so surreal to see her as a child and to talk to her. I almost didn't want to speak in case it woke me up and she'd be gone again.

"Well…you said that the Queen _and _King had been captured…so who do I marry?" She blushed with childlike innocence and Usagi leant forward too, eager in my response. Mamoru seemed to get in a huff about the topic and once again all eyes were on me.

"I'm sorry Chibiusa, I can't tell you that. I wish I could but it might change things in a way that we can't imagine." Mamoru seemed to calm down after I replied but Usagi and Chibiusa both crossed their arms and huffed. I couldn't help but smile.

Two hours later and a lot of going back and forth, nothing had been agreed. The sun was beginning to set and we'd decided to adjourn and approach the topic tomorrow. As people began leaving it became apparent that nobody had realised that I didn't have a home here. I felt awkward raising the question but I needed somewhere to sleep.

A silence surrounded the group and it was a good three minutes before Haruka stepped forwards and said "Michiru and I are only here for a couple of days, but you can stay with us until we leave."

I tried to hide my disappointment that Usagi and Chibiusa didn't offer and I hated the idea of being separated from them again; even if they didn't know who I was.

I knew that not everyone trusted me just yet and I also knew that the only reason Haruka volunteered is because she wanted to keep me under her watch and away from her Princess. It was a policy that I couldn't help but respect. I would do the exact same thing if it meant keeping Chibiusa and Usagi away from potential danger.

* * *

I climbed into the backseat of Haruka's car along with Michiru and decided that a silent approach would be best. I didn't want to say something that made them mistrust me, my life and the lives of everyone in the future depended upon the Senshi's help. I couldn't mess it up. I _wouldn't._

I walked into the apartment and sat quietly at the table. The drive home had been quiet, but I knew that both Haruka and Michiru had been looking at me the whole way home. Michiru came in last and locked the front door before walking to the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

I felt uncomfortable, it seemed that they had their own secret language that didn't need words and that they were waiting for me to speak first. When Michiru brought the tea to the table and poured everyone a cup I decided to approach the subject.

"You don't trust me." I kept it simple, a statement that encouraged the truth. They looked at each other and once again I knew they were communicating without words. I kept a straight face and waited for their reply. Michiru stood up suddenly and walked to her bedroom, Haruka kept her eyes fixed upon me whilst waiting for Michiru's return.

"You look sorta familiar." Haruka said simply, my mouth opened and closed but no words came out. I suddenly felt on edge. Michiru came back out carrying what looked to be a mirror, it took me a few seconds to realise that it was _the _mirror – Neptune's Talisman. The stories of the Talismans and Purity Chalice were well known in the 30th Century.

Michiru sat back down at the table and turned the mirror towards me. I leant forwards and looked at my refection. It wasn't long before the image began to change. My short black hair began to grow right down past my waist and the colour changed to silver, my brown eyes changed to blue and an indistinguishable symbol appeared on my forehead.

I shut my eyes and turned away, shaking violently. The mirror showed your past lives, I knew that before I looked yet I had looked anyway. I _knew_ what I would see. It was the thing I was desperate to hide most.

Michiru turned the mirror back round to herself and looked into it, after a few minutes her eyes shot up and met mine. Haruka could sense the tension and stood up ready to act if need be, but Michiru pulled her into the kitchen leaving me alone at the table. They talked in hushed tones for a few minutes and I strained to hear them.

Haruka looked at me once more and her mouth fell open. I heard her ask Michiru if she was sure and Michiru nodded. Haruka took a few steps towards me and a half-smile half-smirk spread across her face. In that instant I knew that what I desperately wanted to keep secret was out in the open, but Haruka said nothing except –

"Interesting…"


	4. Enter Pegasus!

**Enter Pegasus!**

I lay on the bed in the spare bedroom at Haruka and Michiru's apartment looking at the ceiling. I'd been laying here for over an hour after both had left to fight the enemy, they hadn't mentioned what they'd seen in the mirror and I was very grateful for it. I just wasn't ready for a discussion.

Seeing them transform then jump from the window was truly amazing, they had landed with such grace and elegance that I was suddenly fired with jealousy. Grace wasn't my strong point.

I pulled the Time Key from around my neck and played with it absentmindedly, I hated being the only one who wasn't a Senshi. It made me feel completely useless which truth be told I was. I'd had to travel a thousand years into the past to find people that could help me, I couldn't do anything by myself. Instead I was relying upon a few teenage girls who had no idea what the future held for them.

I wished that I was back in my bedroom in the palace, the walls decorated with pictures of me and the Royal family and my parents. It was frustrating that the friendship between me and the Queen didn't exist in this time. The friendship between me and _any _of the Senshi didn't exist. I was a stranger here.

I decided that I needed some fresh air so I pulled on my jacket and left the apartment. Walking through the Tokyo of the 20th Century was bizarre. Not much had changed yet everything was different. I headed to where my favourite place outside the palace was; a park in the centre of the town. It was magical there.

* * *

I hadn't been walking long before I heard screaming in the distance. I wasted no time hesitating and sprinted towards the noise, my mom was constantly berating me for running into situations without thinking but I couldn't help it, it was built into my being.

Using a tree as cover I looked for the origin of the scream and crumpled on the ground was a young man with a mirror floating above him. A low laugh filtered through the air and I instantly fell into a defensive position. I was a skilled martial artist thanks to Commander Jupiter's training but I was no Senshi, just a teenage girl.

I shook my head of the thoughts as something stepped from the shadows, a distorted mannequin with two faces emerged and terror shivered down my spine. It was repulsive and every child's worst nightmare.

"You are not my target, but any do-gooder who runs to help _must _have beautiful dreams. Let me take a look at your dream mirror!"

Another laugh came but this time it was distinctly feminine. A girl appeared balancing on a blue ball and I recognised her instantly.  
"PallaPalla!" I called out with relief only to realise my naivety. She was working for the Dead Moon Circus; she hadn't awoken as a Sailor Senshi yet…

She giggled again and picked up the mirror. I had no idea what was happening, all I knew was that mirror didn't belong to her. What should I do?

"Go my Lemure, attack!" PallaPalla called out before sticking her head into the mirror. The young man contorted in pain and I threw myself towards them using my body weight to slam into PallaPalla.

She fell back a few paces but I knew I caused no damage. She crossed her arms after regaining her balance and jumped back onto her ball.

"Pegasus wasn't there anyway. Lemure…feel free to destroy them both." She said before disappearing from sight. The mirror seemed to go back into the man's body and he groaned. A wave of relief washed over me as he didn't seem to be too injured. The Lemure advanced towards us and I helped the man stand up. We wouldn't be able to run that far, the Lemure would catch up easily and take us out.

* * *

"Hold it right there!" A voice yelled from the shadows and much to my relief the Sailor Senshi stepped forwards. After giving a somewhat inspired speech Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon seemed to take the lead striking a pose together. I helped the man walk into the safety of the trees and sat with him while the Senshi began fighting.

Every blow that was landed made me want to join in, I hated feeling so helpless. After the Lemure seemed to be weakened Chibiusa stepped forward and pulled a bell out.

"Twinkle Yell!" She called out and the bell began to ring. I watched mesmerised as lights appeared in the sky. To my astonishment a Pegasus appeared and everything came flooding back to me. _Pegasus! Helios! _I knew exactly what was going on now; I'd heard the stories hundreds of times.

His horn lit up and a weapon appeared before Sailor Moon. I raced out from the tree line, desperate to see Pegasus before he disappeared. I called out his name and he looked towards me, once again his horn began to glow and something fell from the sky. I jumped and caught it before it smashed on the ground.

A broach? I didn't understand but I didn't have time to dwell on it. Sailor Moon managed to defeat the enemy and everyone was huddled in a circle. Yet again all eyes were on me, I knew they must wonder how I knew Pegasus but I couldn't get into it.

Haruka and Michiru were gone. I asked where they were and Sailor Mars told me they had to leave town, something about a baby and Saturn. I rubbed my forehead as I was beginning to get a headache. This was all too much.

"Excuse me?" Chibiusa walked over to me after getting my attention, "How do you know Pegasus?"

I knew she wasn't going to drop the question until she had an answer. I raised the broach that he had given me and took a deep breath. I had _a lot _of explaining to do.


	5. Me, A Soldier?

**Me, A Soldier?**

Facing the penetrating eyes of the Sailor Soldiers was nerve-wracking and the broach that I gripped tightly in my hand was pulsating. I assumed it was reacting to my heartbeat and how quickly it was pounding.

_How did I know Pegasus? _I had to think of a reasonable answer that didn't reveal too much. I stammered for a bit but was reprieved when the man who had been targeted stood shakily to his feet. He limped over to me and I saw his nose and lip were bleeding. He must've put up a fight before having his mirror brought out.

Even with his injuries he was truly gorgeous – by anyone's standards. His golden hair was perfectly tousled and bright green eyes shone with indignation. He stood in front of me and put his arms out protectively; facing the Senshi he took a deep breath and said –

"This girl is a hero; she was here long before you and stood against that monster. I think that instead of questioning her, you should be praising her!"

I blushed and smiled my gratitude; it took a lot of guts to stand up to a team of Superheroes. Chibiusa apologised but I knew that I hadn't gotten out of an answer.

I was saddened when I had to say goodbye to the handsome stranger, his cheeky smile made me feel lightheaded and I could see in Usagi's eyes that she was thinking about playing Cupid but I brushed her off. I didn't belong in this time so I had no right to get involved with anyone.

* * *

Usagi had graciously offered to house me now that Haruka and Michiru had left town again. She was clearly upset over their departure so I did my best to cheer her up.

Living with Usagi and Chibiusa was a breath of fresh air compared to everywhere else I've stayed. Even back at Ami's house there was an air of seriousness that never seemed to leave yet here in the Tsukino household, everything was _pure. _

We all decided to spend the night in Usagi's room like it was a sleepover. I couldn't disguise my enthusiasm. Part of me hoped we could bond and become good friends like we are in the future though the rational part of me told me that it wouldn't be a bonding night, it would be a question and answer session.

How right I was.

I sat on a beanbag in the pyjama's that Usagi leant me; luckily we were about the same size. It was a constant pain not having any possessions, well except for the Time Key and my new broach. I pulled them both out and Chibiusa seemed thoroughly intrigued. She too pulled out a Time Key and smiled.

"I give this to you in the future? We must be really close; I always assumed I would give it to my child… that's if Puu or my mom doesn't take it away. Do I have children in the future?"

I shifted awkwardly; straight away we were on dangerous territory. I knew that at some point I would have to come clean about everything I knew but I would hold the truth right until the last minute. I took a few deep breaths; if this question was a warm up then I dreaded what was coming.

"Yes, we are very close in the future, best friends I suppose you could call us. You take over from Neo-Queen Serenity to become Queen Chibiusa."

Chibiusa huffed in annoyance. "People _still _call me Chibiusa? Jeesh, my name is Tsukino Usagi!"

I laughed gently, "At some point in the future you must grow to like your nickname. You said that by calling you Chibiusa it makes people feel closer to you. Less formal I suppose. You're a very people person… much like your mother."

Usagi who had been silent up until decided to speak up, "You recognised Pegasus in the Park didn't you? It almost seemed like he recognised you too… He gave you something but you never showed us. What is it?"

"Uhm, I've heard stories of Pegasus…he gave me a broach, sorta like yours I guess but I don't know why." I showed the broach to them both and they gasped.

It fit into the palm of my hand perfectly and was gold with three symbols emblazoned on it – The Sun, Earth and Moon. Little jewels encrusted it in different colours. Usagi and Chibiusa were inspecting so closely they were practically on my lap.

"You know what the symbols are right?" Usagi asked and I nodded. "Maybe you're a Sailor Senshi too! Have you tried to transform? Hey, Lunaaaa!" She yelled.

"I wouldn't know how to do that" I said as the black cat strolled into the room. Luna jumped into Usagi's lap and looked at the broach too. After several minutes of silence and all of us waiting for her response she simply shrugged.

"I've never seen anything like that before. I've got no idea."

* * *

Me, Usagi and Chibiusa let out a sigh of exasperation. "Maybe… maybe you should just shout out different commands and see what happens? All the planets in this Solar System have guardians… except the Earth but Mamo-chan is the guardian of that, and then there's the Sun. Maybe you're the Senshi of the Sun? After all, it's the only Celestial Body on the broach that doesn't have a corresponding Senshi."

Chibiusa and Luna sat with their mouths agape.  
"You just said something _decent._" Luna said in complete surprise which Usagi seemed to take offence too. They began bickering but I tuned it out. _Me, a Senshi? _The thought seemed utterly preposterous but I couldn't help but hope.

I stood up after the arguing had stopped and under the guidance of my three roommates I began calling out commands ranging from "Earth Prism Power! Make-up!" to "Milky Way Power! Make-up!"

I'd just started calling out star constellations under Luna's suggestion when Chibiusa interrupted.

"Maybe we should open it? It looks like it can open… that might give us some clues."

A wide grin lit up my face. I was incredibly glad that I didn't have to keep yelling the constellations, Usagi's mom had been up to see what was going on but we told her I was helping Usagi with a science project about the Solar System which she seemed to accept happily enough.

We all sat down on Usagi's bed in a circle as I gently opened the broach.

It definitely wasn't what we were all expecting…


	6. Dreams of the Dead

**Dreams of the Dead**

It was broken. The inside of the broach was _shattered_.

We all sat there thoroughly confused, if it was broken inside then there was no chance that it could be used to transform; if that's what is was meant for. I tried not to let my disappointment show on my face but Usagi must have seen it though because she came over and put her arms around me.

"I know that you thought this might be the key to saving your family, and I'm so sorry it's broken but… if there's anything I've learnt during my time as Sailor Moon, it's that everything works out somehow. "No matter how bad things look, there's always hope." She said with sincerity, I nodded because I was afraid that I was going to cry if I spoke.

"Maybe Pegasus meant to give you a broken broach? He's never done anything to lead us astray before." Chibiusa chipped in and I was grateful for their words. It made me feel a little better.

"So tell me, what's your mom like? It seems that all we've done since you got here is fire question after question about what happens to _us _in the future… but what about you and your family? You hardly talk about them and I understand what it's like to be so far from home and not know whether your life has been destroyed. Lucky for me, my family was never that far away…" Chibiusa glanced at Usagi and smiled innocently.

I was touched; this was the first time I'd seen them actually get on. They were always bickering about one thing or another, a complete change to how I knew them in the future.

"My mom…" I said quietly, sending a silent prayer to the universe that she and everyone else were safe. "My mom is the kindest, most beautiful woman I know. She's my inspiration. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. I'm always running into trouble in the future, especially when I was younger. I've lived in the palace all my life because my parents were close with the King and Queen I guess… I'd go out exploring _all _the time and somehow end up in a stupid situation yet there she was, every single time, ready to save me. Now it's my turn to save her and I _will not _fail."

"Wow." Usagi said simply and it was enough. Wow was just the word I'd use to describe my mom.

"What about your dad?" Chibiusa asked. Both she and Usagi were fully engaged in my story and it was nice to speak about my parents. It made them seem closer.

"My dad?" I smiled, "Where do I begin? He's so brave, he's fought to defend the Palace every time a threat has emerged and won every battle. Although he's a skilled fighter, he spends most of his time healing. He trained as a sort of…priest I suppose you'd call it, and helps everyone. He's handsome and very popular with the ladies, yet he only looks at my mom. They're so in love… _were _so in love…"

I bowed my head as a grim reality took over, what chance did they really have of surviving? What chance did _anyone _have? The palace was attacked from the inside and outside, there was no time to warn anyone and by the time I was aware of the attack, the palace had already been compromised.

Usagi held me as I cried and Chibiusa stroked my hair, after a while when I'd cried everything out I drifted into an uneasy sleep, comforted only by the idea that they were near me.

* * *

"_Is that you Suki?" A voice echoed through the darkness. A cold wind whipped my hair and clothes, I realised suddenly that my hair was completely different; flowing down past my waist in silver waves and I was wearing a full length gown.  
Impossible…_

"_Who's there?" I called out, panic rising in the pit of my stomach. I felt truly afraid and I couldn't sense anyone around to help me._

"_Don't panic my darling, I will not harm you. Do you not recognise your own father's voice?"_

_A shape stepped out from the all-encompassing shadows but it had no definition, it was just another shadow. I took a couple of steps backwards and tumbled down some stairs. _

_I stood up and brushed myself down, the shadow was advancing but not in a menacing way. Even if it meant no harm, I refused to believe it was my father. To be a shadow in dream… where I came from that could be interpreted in only one way. That person was dead._

_I turned to look the other way, trying desperately to wake up. I didn't want to stay here anymore, I wanted to go home._

_As if the dream responded to my thoughts I was hurtled through time and space, finding myself in the Palace gardens. Everything was grey, there was no life or light or anything that suggested people had lived here. It was in ruin._

_Was this the home that I was to return to? If so, then no amount of Sailor Senshi would ever be able to change this. It was a complete destruction of everything I knew and loved._

_I couldn't take it! Infuriated by the scene before me, I screamed out. Yelling and cursing at anyone and anything. How dare they take this from me? What right did they have? _

"_Suki, do not let anger take over you. That is not the way to change this." The shadow of my father said soothingly. He was hovering a few feet away from me as if afraid to approach. I fell to my knees and hit the ground again and again as hard as I could, until my hands were bleeding. _

"_What should I do?" I asked the shadow, but he remained silent. I knew that he was only here to show me what would happen if I couldn't change the future. He could offer no advice or guidance. _

_I stood to face him; the thing I wanted most in the world was a hug from my mom and dad, just like a child does when they're scared. I stumbled forwards, losing my balance and tripping over but I kept getting to my feet and walking towards him._

"_Daddy" I called out as his shadow began to retreat silently. "Please don't leave me, I'm scared! What should I do?" I yelled and yelled until I could hardly breathe. _

_The ground that I was standing on began to fall away and I tumbled once more through the nothingness._

Jolting awake I shot up in bed. Usagi and Chibiusa who were also sharing the bed didn't even stir. I climbed out of bed, covered in sweat. What a horrible dream, yet I couldn't deny what I had seen. It was time to act.


	7. Feeling Like Home

**Feeling Like Home**

After sneaking out of the house I began to walk down the street. The night air was refreshing on my face, seeming to blow all traces of fear that the dream caused out of my head. I was wrapped up in a coat but still had my pyjama's on, I planned to take a quick walk to clear my head then sneak back in before anyone woke up and noticed I was gone.

By my reckoning it was around 3 am so I wasn't overly worried about running into anyone. I sat on a bench in quiet contemplation, thinking over everything that had happened since I'd arrived. Miraculously being discovered by a Senshi, meeting the young Chibiusa, living with the Tsukino family, the broach, the dream… The list went on and on.

It was hard to believe that I'd only been here less than a week!

A pitter-patter of feet roused me from my thoughts as I spotted a tiny shape running down the road. Straining my eyes to see better I noticed two distinct 'odangos' and to my complete surprise I realised it was Chibiusa.

_What the hell is she doing? _I thought to myself, assuming that she had woken up to find me missing and decided to come out searching for me. It was completely reckless! Just the sort of thing _I _would have done…

* * *

I stood up hastily and stepped out into the road, trying not to startle her. My mouth fell open when she ran straight _through _me. She was fading in and out of reality and didn't respond to any of my calls.

"Chibiusa!" I screamed at her, deciding that I had no choice but to run after her. I didn't have a plan seeing as she'd run straight through me a second ago but I could at least tail her until I knew what was happening. "Chibiusa, can you hear me?" I called out to her again.

She continued running down the road and a feeling of sleep-walking washed over me, though I knew it wasn't from me, it was from _her. _How could it be possible that she was sleep-walking in and out of existence?

I followed her all the way down the road, becoming conscious of the looming sunrise. I had to make sure both me and her were tucked up in bed before anyone woke up. I picked up my speed and raced after her, only to grind to a halt when I saw she was on her knees with her arms reaching for something.

The houses that lined the road began to fade in and out as well, replaced by dying trees and the road became a frozen lake. This was beyond bizarre.

Slowly but surely something else began to shimmer in, right where Chibiusa's hand was. _Pegasus! _There was no mistaking his magnificent wings and horn. I called out to him too, hoping he could provide some answers but he didn't reply either. When Chibiusa's hand touched Pegasus' muzzle, her pyjama's transformed into a dress - she was now _Princess _Chibiusa.

She climbed on his back and his wings unfurled. I called out to them again and again but they rose into the sky and flew away. As soon as they were out of eyeshot everything began to return to normal and I realised to my horror that I was stood alone in the street… _in broad daylight!_

A man collecting his newspaper just stood there gawking at me. _Was it all an illusion? _I wondered to myself. It seemed far too real, but at the moment I had bigger problems.

I raced back to Usagi's house only to find that her mom and dad were wide awake making coffee downstairs. I couldn't stroll back in without a decent explanation and somehow I doubted that "Chibiusa rode off on a flying horse so I followed her" would cut it.

Somehow, I managed to climb up onto Usagi's balcony and through the sliding doors into her room and to my amazement Chibiusa was on the bed snoring along with Usagi. _I must've imagined it…_

Chibiusa began to stir and mumble in her sleep, I tried to make no noise and leave the room to go downstairs but she mumbled "Pegasus…higher…" which caught my attention. Did I…see…_her dream?_

_

* * *

_

I snuck once again out of the bedroom and headed downstairs where "Ikuko Mama" as she insisted that I called her, was cooking breakfast. I grabbed a plate after saying good morning and began devouring the food. In between mouthfuls I praised the food and went back for seconds. The great thing about this household is that Ikuko Mama cooks _a lot _of food.

As I was going up for thirds, Usagi and Chibiusa stumbled downstairs, both as graceful as drunkards. Each grabbing a plate they sat either side of me and began piling it into their mouths. Both Kenji and Ikuko began laughing and we looked up to see why, though none of us stopped eating.

"My, my, what big appetites you all have!" Ikuko said with a delighted tone, clearly pleased to see her food was well received. "You could all be related the way you're shovelling in that food!" to which me, Usagi and Chibiusa glanced at each other mouths crammed with breakfast and giggled. There was a similarity between us that was comforting, and for the first time since I'd gotten here, I felt like I was at home.


	8. The Second Encounter

**The Second Encounter**

"Look out, duck!" Sailor Venus yelled just in time. I fell to the floor and covered my head as a fireball hit the bin behind me and exploded into flames. I knew they were going to be mad that I was once again involved in a battle.

I took shelter behind a mailbox as the fight continued; everyone was on fine form as I studied their techniques. It was interesting to watch how everyone fought protectively aroundSailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. They took their jobs as Guardians of the Moon Princess seriously, something I could admire.

Every battle the Senshi took part in was vital training that would be needed when we went to the future. It was finally agreed that just like when they saved Neo-Queen Serenity and Crystal Tokyo before, we would all go to the future and fight.

The broach that Pegasus had given me nearly two weeks ago now continued to pulsate whenever I was involved in a battle yet none of us could figure out how it worked or how to fix it. Even when Pegasus appeared and charged Sailor Moon's weapon he didn't answer questions despite me _knowing _he could speak.

The Senshi were fighting in the middle of a normally crowded shopping street and people were taking refuge in the shops. I had to pretend to be an innocent bystander just caught in the crossfire because if people knew that I was involved with the Senshi, they would be all over me trying to discover their real identities.

To my horror the monster rounded on me and ripped the mailbox from its fixings. Everything became blurry as the monster struck me on my head and sent me hurtling through a shop window. My head was spinning but I couldn't rest, the monster was advancing again. Something was different about it; it was more powerful and more persistent.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" Sailor Moon yelled, using her ultimate attack. The monster screamed in agony and disintegrated. I could feel hands batting around me frivolously trying to help but I brushed them away.

Standing shakily on my feet I felt a strong pair of hands support me, I looked up and was shocked to see the handsome man from my meeting with PallaPalla and the doll-like monster.

"Whuz goin' on?" I mumbled, vaguely aware I was making little sense. My ears were ringing and black spots blotted my vision.

"Stop talking and lean on me." He said gently, "better yet…here" he lifted me off my feet and cradled me against his chest as he carried me out to the girls.

"Stop" I protested, "don't take…to them…need to leave. Take me home. Take me ho-"

Darkness consumed me.

* * *

When I woke up I felt oddly better. There was no pain, head pounding, ears ringing or desire to faint again. I was busily poking my face to see if any bruises had appeared when my helper walked through the door.

His presence made me realise that I wasn't at Usagi's house, I was in an apartment. He brought me a steaming cup of tea and his cheeky grin lit his face.

"Hey sleepy, glad to see your awake… you had me worried a little bit there."

I sat up in bed and accepted the tea gladly, taking long drawn out sips. There was a distinct bitterness to it that I couldn't recognise.

"What's in this tea?" I asked automatically on my guard. "Where am I? I asked to go _home._ Not here."

He laughed; it was the most delicious sound I had ever heard. I could feel my heart racing as I struggled to keep my focus on the important issue and not get lost in his big green eyes. The broach in my pocket was pulsating once again and I prayed he didn't notice it.

"Is that any way to thank someone who saved your life? There's Wormwood in the tea to help stimulate healing and to act as an antiseptic in case any of your cuts got infected, andyou said take me home then passed out, how on Earth was I supposed to know where you live? So I brought you to my place. If you want you can call your mom and let her know you're here?"

I sighed with relief, he was a good person and I chastised myself internally for being so mistrustful. I apologised profusely and he graciously accepted before climbing on the bed next to me and turned on the television.

I was shocked, nervous and excited all at once. He seemed to have his full attention on the TV and I stole a glance at him every now and again. The broach was in time with my heartbeat and was becoming stronger. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked everything was okay; the jewels that lined it were shining brightly – all except one. The green jewel remained lifeless and I was thoroughly confused.

* * *

I made an excuse and got up to go to the bathroom. Sat on the edge of the bath I traced my fingers across the inlay and let it linger on the green jewel. Maybe it was broken beyond repair. I knew we had all hoped that somehow it would get fixed and I could transform to fight with them in the future but that didn't seem to be the case.

I closed my eyes as my hand rested on the jewel and images began to form behind my eyes. It was Sailor Jupiter; she was lying in an alley covered in blood. A shadow retreated and I couldn't make it out. Coming out of what I assumed to be a vision, I raced out of the bathroom,

"I have to leave, thank you so much for all your help!" I yelled as he came out of the bedroom with a confused look on his face.

"Wait, what? You can't just run out on me like that, when will I see you again?" He called after me but I didn't have an answer, I could die tomorrow and he would never see me again. "At least tell me your name!" he shouted to me.

"I'm Suki!" I replied as I hurtled down the stairs.

"I'm Jared!" He yelled back.

_Jared…_ I banished him from my mind as I raced against the clock to save Sailor Jupiter.


	9. Race Against Death

**Race Against Death**

Throwing myself down the street and through every alley I could find I struggled to keep going. I hadn't fully recovered from being smashed through a window and even though that miracle tea seemed to heal me physically I was still mentally drained.

"Mako-chan!" I called out again and again hoping for some response. I was too far from Usagi's, Ami's and Rei's place and I had no idea where Minako or Mako-chan lived. _Damnit! _

I was racing down a street I didn't recognise and crashed straight into someone coming out of a shop. I pulled myself off the ground and apologised, to my surprise I'd just ran into Mamoru.

"Oh, it's Mamo-cha…Mamoru! Thank heavens! I need your help, I had a sort of _vision _and Mako-chan is in serious trouble. I saw her lying in an alley covered in blood…" I brushed my dark hair out of my eyes and grabbed his hand pulling him with me.

He broke into a run too and we both started searching for her. I had a feeling of complete helplessness and knew that Usagi and the others would be able to find her and save her in time. Even Mamoru was a superhero.

* * *

I pulled the broach out again and grinded to a halt. The green gem was shining just as bright as the others now and when I put a finger on it, no vision came. I knew I couldn't risk it though, why would I have had that vision if it wasn't true? Just like my dream…

Mamoru was leading the way and after ten more minutes searching, he suggested going to Mako-chan's house and checking there. I agreed hastily and we jogged to her house. I pounded on the door and after what seemed like a lifetime, it opened and Mako-chan answered - the picture of health.

Mamoru looked at me with anger; I knew he thought I led him on a wild goose chase. "Was this all just a big joke to you?" he asked me and I shook my head fervently.

"No I'm telling you that I _saw _her and she was dying!" I replied with indignation.

Mako-chan looked thoroughly confused and ushered us inside, she clearly didn't want to have this kind of conversation out in the hallway of her apartment.  
"What's going on Suki, Mamoru? We all wondered where you went after we beat the monster; actually we're all meeting at Rei's house for a discussion. You can tell me all about it on the way."

I followed Mamoru and Mako-chan out of the house and to Rei's shrine, explaining in full detail everything that had happened up to knocking on her door. I had to repeat the same story to the other Senshi when we arrived.

"You normally don't have psychic abilities, correct?" Rei asked and I nodded. "Except the dream about the palace and your dad, this is the only vision you've ever had?"

Again I nodded. We talked about whether the broach brought it out or maybe if it was a part of my 'potential Senshi' powers. The group did agree on the idea that every coloured gem corresponded with one of the Senshi and the Moon to Usagi and Chibiusa, the Earth to Mamoru and possibly the Sun to me.

* * *

When the meeting eventually broke down and everyone began leaving for home, Mamoru walked me and Usagi back home and carried Chibiusa on his back because she'd fallen asleep during the talking. I looked at her and smiled, she looked so peaceful when she slept. I wondered if she was dreaming about Pegasus again, I still hadn't mentioned what I'd seen to anyone. Not even to Chibiusa.

I guess that would be another secret that I would keep as long as I could. Staring up at the full moon, I felt the light wash upon me just like a gentle wave. Usagi followed my gaze and smiled.

"It's so pretty." She said simply and although I could think of a thousand other adjectives to describe it, I thought Usagi summed it up well.

"The best thing about it; is that even though I'm a thousand years away from home and everyone and everything is different. The moon is the one thing that hasn't changed. It makes me feel connected to my family. Maybe they're looking at the moon too from somewhere safe." I said quietly, deep in thought.

Usagi looped her arm through mine and we walked the rest of the home like that. Mamoru handed over a sleepy Chibiusa, who wasn't happy at being woken up, to us before leaving. He seemed to understand that I wasn't making the vision up and even gave me a little hug as he left.

Completely exhausted with the day's events I went straight upstairs and crashed into bed, barely remembering to take my shoes off before I got in. I feel quickly and easily asleep and slept right through until the morning.


	10. Mamoru Discovers The Truth

**Mamoru Discovers The Truth!**

When I woke up it was gone half nine. I clambered out of bed and pulled on some clothes the girls had donated to me, attaching the broach to the dress I wore and checking I still had the Time Key round my neck.

I went downstairs to see everyone but was greeted by an empty house. A note left on the fridge told me that Usagi, Chibiusa and Shingo were at school, Kenji had gone to work and Ikuko had gone shopping.

_School… _I despised school, mainly due to the fact that I wasn't academically gifted. I wondered what to do whilst everyone else was busy. All the other girls would be at school too. I sat on a chair at the kitchen table and twiddled my thumbs idly. Luna wasn't here either, I assumed that she walked Usagi to school then went exploring or something which implied Artemis and Diana would be gone too.

I left the house, using the spare key to lock up and started down the street_. Maybe I would run into Jared_, the sly thought entered my head. He seemed too old to be at school, maybe college or work or something, he definitely didn't seem to be the kind to laze around all day.

I would be missing so much school whilst I was here but then again, if I didn't save everyone…school wouldn't exist in the future.  
A thought suddenly struck me, _Mamoru! _I decided to chance it and visit him, praying that he had a free day. Even though we weren't really on good footing at the moment, I thought that spending a day with him might change his mind.

* * *

I tapped lightly on Mamoru's front door hoping he would be home. After a few minutes I began to lose my nerve, what if he didn't want to see me? I reasoned that even if he _didn't_ want to see me as friends, he would like to know more about me in order to protect his family.

I stepped away from the door and down the corridor of the apartment building. I was really disappointed that no one was around to hang out but I understood that everyone had their own lives. I left the building and decided to walk through the park and see the ducks.

This was the first time that Usagi had gone to school since I'd been here; I assumed there was a holiday from school when I first arrived. I was standing on a bridge looking at my reflection in the water absentmindedly, when someone tapped me on the shoulder making me jump.

"Oh, Mamoru what are you doing here? I was just at your house."  
"Going for my morning jog, I guess Usako and Chibiusa are at school right? That must suck for you… you're welcome to join me if you like." He offered politely. I could see that he was eager to keep moving as he was jogging on the spot so I took him up on the offer and although I was in a dress, I started jogging too.

* * *

We kept up a polite conversation throughout the jog talking about the weather, sports, college and of course Usagi. After we'd done several laps he invited me back to his place for a drink and the conversation turned serious straight away.

"Why are you so interested in Chibiusa?" He asked as he poured me a drink. "I've heard your stories about the future and how you're supposedly best friends but how am I supposed to believe that? There must be a considerable age gap between you both so how did you come to be friends?" He interrogated me tenaciously.

"Well… Mamoru, Chibiusa and I _are _best friends in the future - that I promise you. I would _never _do anything that would put her in danger! There is a sixteen year age gap. In the time I come from, I am sixteen and she is thirty-two. Our families have known each other forever and she used to visit me as a baby, we built up a friendship and ended up spending pretty much all of our time together, even when she began training to be Queen, she also found time to hang out." I replied, a little breathless.

Mamoru was silent for a few minutes, seemingly contemplating my answer and his next question. His face was perfectly straight and his eyes shone deadly as he said to me, "That's complete bullshit."

I was stunned into silence, not knowing how to respond.

"You're lying and I can't let someone who is a potential danger to my family be near them, or _live." _He transformed right before my eyes into Tuxedo Kamen and I fell backwards off the chair I was sat on. Scrambling to my feet I put my arms out in front of me and tried to calm him.

"Wait, please! You have no idea what's going on. I _am _telling the truth! I'm not the enemy!" I tried to reason with him but he clearly was having none of it. A rose appeared in his hand and he threw it at me, followed by several others. Each one caught a piece of my clothing and pinned me to the wall.

I began to panic as he drew out another rose. Seeing as I was already immobilised I could only assume that the next rose he threw would be to injure…or to kill.

"Mamoru, listen to me! It's not what you think; I'd tell you everything if I could but it's so much safer if you didn't know the truth!" I pleaded, but he continued to advance with fire in his eyes. How could he attack me? I couldn't tell him the truth; that would put everyone in danger.

"_MAMO-CHAN!_" I screamed at him and my broach that was still attached to my dress suddenly exploded with light. I heard him call out as he was sent hurtling backwards and the roses that held me disappeared. I stepped forwards bathed in the light; and felt power. _Pure power._

Mamoru looked at me in amazement and fear, my hair now flowing down past my waist and silver and my little dress had changed into a floor length gown. I knew what he was seeing when he looked at me.

"So now you know the truth, will you still attack me? Still doubt my pure intentions? All I want to do is save my family! Surely you of all people should understand the need to protect one's family." I said in a voice different to my normal one, it was light and ethereal and I knew it had a haunting quality to it.

"I-Im-Impossible!" Mamoru stammered.


	11. Home Comforts

**Home Comforts**

"Mamoru, please calm down." I said gently as he cowered on the floor. "I know this a shock for you, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Usagi or Chibiusa; I didn't want you to find out either. I had no idea the broach would react like that. It would change everything if they knew."

Mamoru nodded and climbed to his feet, his face white with surprise. He walked slowly towards me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Suki, I'm sorry for acting so cold and defensive to you. It's just… I couldn't risk an enemy getting close to my girls. I couldn't risk it."

I felt the energy drain out of me quickly and my knees gave way, I changed back to my normal appearance and leant heavily on Mamoru. "Easy now, let's get you onto a chair." He ushered me into a chair and sat down next to me holding my hands.

"Please, I have to know everything. What happens in the future? How do things go so wrong? If we know the truth now then when _we _make the future and Crystal Tokyo is being built, we can change it, right?" He implored me but I shook my head.

"Mamo-chan…"

He bowed his head and squeezed my hands tighter but relaxing. "I get it; it's just like when Chibiusa came back. I know some things have to be kept secret. I'll keep your secret."

* * *

Usagi and Chibiusa finally returned from school and both were in a grumpy mood. They seemed to perk up when they saw Mamoru sat in the living room with me. Ikuko was serving tea and cake that she had cooked during the day and we all ate in silence appreciating the taste.

"This cake is amazing!" I exclaimed and Ikuko blushed, "My mom wasn't a good cook. She always bought cake from the store."

"Oh sweetie, thank you." Ikuko said. She thought I was an orphan whose mom and dad had died in a car crash and had gladly welcomed me into her home. In many ways Ikuko reminded me of my mother, she was such a warm and caring person.

When Ikuko had left and gone into the kitchen, Usagi and Chibiusa both moved to sit with Mamoru. Chibiusa sat on his lap and Usagi held his hand and leant against his shoulder, they were the perfect family.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you Mamo-chan, but why are you here?" Chibiusa asked, batting her long eyelashes in a way that made Usagi mad.

"Hey Chibiusa, get off _my _Mamo-chan! Stop hogging him you brat!" Usagi fumed and Mamoru sighed, Usagi and Chibiusa began to bicker until Mamoru stopped them.

"I spent the day with Suki, we bumped into each other in the park and went for a jog, then she came back to my house for a drink and we waited for you to come back." He replied, keeping his promise about not telling them what _really _happened.

"You spent the day together!" Usagi and Chibiusa said simultaneously.  
"I didn't think you liked Suki?" Chibiusa asked innocently and Usagi swatted her round the head.  
"Stupid! You're not supposed to say things like that in _front _of her!" Usagi chastised her.

Mamoru sat there awkwardly but I laughed and waved my hand to dismiss the comments.

"Don't worry about it, I know he didn't like me, and he had every right to be mistrustful, but I think we sorted it out today, right Mamo-chan?"

"That's right. We got to know each other today and any misunderstandings have been put behind us. The next thing we need to do is save the future. That should be our top priority."

Usagi and Chibiusa sat silent for a few minutes before Usagi said, "You said you wouldn't call him Mamo-chan anymore…"

I felt my face go scarlet and I apologised profusely, even in the future when they get married Usagi stays overly protective of Mamoru. Her face cracked into a smile and she fell about laughing. "I'm joking! Although I'd like to know why you call him that, I know it's something that happens in the future. It must be because you're close to Chibiusa right? So you're close to me and Mamo-chan too."

I decided not to mention about my broach reacting today and was grateful Mamoru didn't either. I began to think over what exactly had triggered it, but worried that if it happened again, everyone would find out what I was hiding.

* * *

"It's getting pretty late actually, I think I should go." Mamoru said, sliding Chibiusa off his knee and standing up. He hugged Chibiusa and kissed her on the cheek, hugged me, then gave Usagi a kiss, before leaving for his apartment.

"Hey Suki… I don't suppose you'll tell me what _really_ happened today right?" Usagi said and her insight startled me. She knew I was hiding something and that Mamoru was too. I shook my head sadly but she just shrugged.

"That's okay; you'll tell me when the time is right." She replied with a smile.

We passed the time watching cartoons huddled up on the sofa together, me sitting in the middle of Usagi and Chibiusa. When it came to half nine, Ikuko came in and told us it was bedtime, Chibiusa had fallen asleep on me and I gently picked her up and took her to her bedroom.

Usagi went into her room to get ready for bed; I told her I would join her when Chibiusa was settled. I was sleeping on a camp bed in Usagi's room and although her snoring was sometimes too loud, it was nice to have company.

I tucked Chibiusa into bed and made sure she was comfortable - her snoring told me she was. I was about to leave when a light caught my eye. I walked over to her desk and looked at what appeared to be an orb on a holder. The light grew brighter and to my amazement a figure appeared in the orb.

"Pegasus?" I whispered in disbelief.


	12. Welcome to Elysian

**Welcome to Elysian**

"Pegasus, what are you doing here?" I whispered so as not to wake Chibiusa.

"I…I don't know. I responded to my maidens call, but you clearly are not my maiden. No one else should have the ability to summon me."

The ball dropped. Certain things about this time Chibiusa had never told me and now that I thought about it, everything made sense.

"It's her isn't it? She's the one with the Golden Dream Mirror… the one you're hiding in."

Pegasus nodded slowly before saying, "Place both hands on the Orb and close your eyes."

I did as he commanded and felt myself hurting through space. It was the same sensation as when I used the Time Key to get to the 20th Century. I landed on my butt as graceful as always and looked at my new surroundings.

"Welcome to Elysian." A voice said from behind me, I pulled myself up and saw a man; only he wasn't just a man. This was Helios, Pegasus' human form and Priest/Guardian of Elysian.

"It's…dead…" I said solemnly, everything was frozen and dying. Sadness passed behind Helios' eyes and he rubbed his head as if he had a thousand year headache.

"Yes, my home is dead. It wasn't always like this though. There was a time of great prosperity, but slowly it began to erode. What was once peaceful and beautiful is now disturbed and barren. Nehelenia is the cause of this; the Dead Moon has arrived on Earth to destroy people's dreams only…they need the Golden Crystal to accomplish it. They need _me."_

That was when I took a step back and truly inspected him. "They already have you, don't they?"

He bowed his head as he explained that his physical body had been captured and that the Pegasus form he used was a way for his soul to escape and find help. We walked around the lifeless gardens and several questions niggled at my mind. He look at me with a bemused expression, "I suppose you're wondering about that broach?"

We took a seat on a bench, and I looked at him hopefully. I had to know if this was the key to saving everyone. It wasn't just the future that was in need of help, the present was now in grave danger too.

"I don't know where the broach came from. When you rushed out from the trees and called my name, I responded instinctually, something within me reacted to your shouts. For a moment…I felt pulled out of time, like I was a vessel to get the broach to you. All I really know is that I didn't create that broach and I didn't knowingly give it to you. I don't suppose that helps at all really…"

I sighed with exhaustion; there were too many unanswered questions, too many secrets, I craved honesty and answers. Just simple, straightforward, no nonsense answers. I leant back gently and felt myself relax instantly. Surrounded by Helios' aura, it felt so warm, so _right._

_

* * *

_

"Suki…? Suki wake up!" A worried voice roused me and I pulled myself up in bed. A towel was resting on my forehead and my breathing was laboured. "Jeesh, we were worried about you! You wouldn't wake up." Chibiusa said to me perching on my bed and leaning over me.

"What's going on?" I asked breathlessly, somewhere in the back of my mind panic started to form but I was too out of it to acknowledge it.

Ikuko checked my temperature and when the thermometer shattered everyone called out in surprise. I couldn't breathe, I was so hot. It felt like I was on fire. "U-Usa…gi…" I felt my body convulse as pain racked my body. Something was desperately wrong with me.

Tears fell from my eyes. I knew I was dying. It was a concrete feeling, a solid fact. "Damn. I-I guess my t-time's up. Still… have t-to tell y-you somethi-ing. I a-am…" My voice cut off. It felt like I'd been slammed into a brick wall of darkness. There was nothing for me here now, just silence. I could hear faint sobs but they slowly drifted into nothing.

All will to fight had left me.

All will to live had left me…


	13. Twisted Reality

**Twisted Reality**

"Suki, welcome home my daughter. Your father and I have missed you so very much." I turned and faced my mother and gave a quick curtsey as was customary when greeting someone in the palace.

"I've only been gone a minute silly!" I replied but nonetheless ran and hugged her. There was nothing like feeling warm and safe in a mother's arms, knowing that she would do anything to help you. We walked arm in arm through the glittering palace and made our way out to the garden.

_Suki, it's happening now. We need you._

I ran out into the Crystal Rose Garden where I knew my father would be tending to the roses. He loved spending time out here, watching life grow in its most simple yet beautiful way, as he once told me.

It seemed like an eternity had passed since I had seen him and his delighted face told me he felt the same way, "Daddy!" I called out and threw myself into his arms. He pulled me onto his back and carried me to where my mom was standing patiently with a gentle smile on her face.

_Moon Crisis Make-up! Chibiusa lets go!_

"Did you bring the blanket my love?" Dad asked my mom, placing a kiss on her cheek. The love they shared was awe-inspiring; delicate yet powerful.

We sat down on the grass and my mother lay the blanket down that she had brought and my dad spread the food out.

"Still fresh, I had Mako-chan make it especially for us." He said with a boyish grin. No one could refuse my dad if he used all his charm. Mako-chan would have been putty in his hands.

Mako-chan… there was something about the mention of her name that made me feel uneasy, but what? I shook it off and began eating the food.

_CHIBIUSA! NO! NEHELENIA, GIVE HER BACK!_

I lay down and looked up at the sky; I'd been feeling weird all morning, like I was supposed to be somewhere or forgetting something important. A headache had begun to form so I closed my eyes and let myself drift off.

* * *

I dreamt that I was lying in a bed; the only sound I could hear was a constant beeping. It was soothing yet irritating at the same time. I moved to find out where the noise was coming from but my body was restrained. I lay there listening to the noise, beep, beep, beep, and realisation dawned on me.

Before I could do anything about it, I was no longer in the bed. Instead, I was in what appeared to be a circus. The place plunged into darkness as I walked down the corridor. There were mirrors everywhere but to my slight amusement, I cast no reflection. I didn't have long to puzzle on this as once again I was moving.

Rain was falling in cascades, yet none of it touched me. A faint light flickered in the distance and I began to follow it. The light was coming from a stone statue that looked like an angel. In one hand it held a scythe, and in the other it held a broach.

I picked up the broach delicately and twirled it in my hands. This was where the light had come from, yet now it was dull. It seemed vaguely familiar yet I couldn't quite place it.

* * *

I woke up to find myself lying on the grass again, only this time I was alone. They must have left me, I reasoned with myself despite fear trickling down my spine.

I must have slept for hours because it was quickly becoming night. I rushed towards the palace but it was no longer there. What the hell is going on?

_Suki, it's over. We won. You can wake up now, please, please wake up._

I froze. I'd been hearing voices all day, but I'd just brushed them off. The others had been muffled and I couldn't make any distinct voice out, but this rang clear and true in my head. Mamoru…. He was crying. Why?

"Suki, are you ready to return now? I've been looking everywhere for you." A voice came to me on the wind. I turned to look who it was and I didn't think I would ever be as happier to see someone as I was then.

"Sailor Pluto…" I said my voice thick with tears. "What are you doing here, and where is everyone? What's going on?"

"As you know, I am the guardian of time and space. This here, everything you see, is not real. It is all in your head. You've been very ill, Suki, hospitalised for weeks. We've all been very worried about you, even me who has been keeping an eye on you from the gates of time. The reason you've been sick is…"

I urged her to go on but her ashen face turned my blood cold.

"Well…"


	14. The Truth Is Out There

**The Truth Is Out There**

"Well… I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but your mother and father…are dead. They died in the 30th Century after the attacks, along with everyone else, which is why you saw Sailor Jupiter lying dead in the vision, it was sent as a warning but it was already too late. The Earth has been destroyed and is now overrun with evil."

I crumbled to the floor, my worst fears being realised. _Mom, dad, you can't be gone. _Sailor Pluto came and sat beside me, cradling me in her arms. You collapsed in the 20th Century when the 30th century had been destroyed, sort of like an aftershock that hit you. You would have woken up a lot sooner, but the battle with Nehelenia began in the 20th century shortly after you were admitted to hospital. Don't worry, everyone is alright, they fought bravely and Pegasus and the world have been saved."

I sighed with relief, knowing that if something had happened to my friends in the 20th century, I would not be able to survive. "Why did the battle against Nehelenia prevent me from waking up?"

"Chibiusa was captured and her Golden Dream Mirror stolen and for a time, her future was heavily at risk, add to that Pegasus' life being on the line _and _the destruction of Crystal Tokyo… it's a wonder that you didn't just cease to be!"

I looked at her with my mouth agape. She smiled at me delicately and said,

"That's right, I know everything, Princess."

My deepest secret, one that I had guarded desperately since coming to the 20th century was no longer a secret. Tears fell openly from my eyes, and Pluto held me closer.

"I will tell no-one, so please do not fear. I am aware that the Prince knows, and the Outer Senshi but the others do not, and that is how it shall stay. Now, you have a lot of people worried about you, I think it is time that you returned."

She raised her Garnet Rod and I felt myself slip back into reality.

* * *

"Suki!" Mamoru yelled out in surprise as my eyes flew open. I sat up in bed feeling like I'd slept for a thousand years. I looked around the room and saw everyone was there, looking sad and haggard.

Usagi stepped forwards her eyes red-rimmed, "The doctor… the doctor said you might not ever wake up. I couldn't believe him, I knew you'd come back somehow. It felt like a part of my heart was missing while you were away."

I removed the breathing mask that was around my face as the doctors rushed in, they ushered everyone outside and began removing the tubes that were stuck in my arm. Half an hour later and I was released from the hospital, the doctors insisted keeping me overnight for observation but I dismissed myself and left.

Sitting in the back of Mamoru's car with Chibiusa next to me I thought over what I had to do. My future was gone, along with everyone that I loved. It was time for the truth.

I called a Senshi meeting and was delighted and terrified that everyone agreed to meet. At the Hikawa Shrine, I felt my heart in my throat. I stood up and prepared to face everyone, but before I could begin Rei interrupted,

"Suki, it's about your broach. It's…gone. When you collapsed, it vanished, right before our eyes. I'm sorry, but it looks like the broach won't help to save the future like we thought."

A sob rose in my throat but I pushed it down, this was going to be hard enough without breaking down now.

"It's okay Rei. There isn't a future to save anymore. Everything and everyone is gone…"

The sat in stunned silence as it sunk in, Chibiusa looked devastated and Mamoru moved to comfort her. Usagi closed her eyes against her obvious grief and said after a while, "We will find a way to bring it back. I know we will."

"I believe you Usagi." I smiled faintly at her but decided that I had to push on. "I haven't been truly honest with you all…" I began but stopped as I struggled to find the right words. Mamoru realised what I was going to do and gently encouraged me.

"I haven't been honest about who I am." I didn't know how to tell them, they looked at me with open yet puzzled expressions, as though nothing I could say would make them dislike me. It only made it harder.

"Maybe it's better if I show you," I said closing my eyes. I focused on my breathing, trying to connect with the power. It was very difficult, especially considering that most of my power came from the 30th Century and that was no longer there, and the broach that had triggered the transformation before was missing too.

* * *

Slowly but surely, I could feel a dim spark inside. I coaxed it into life, aided by the power I could feel emanating from everyone else. I put my hands on my heart and felt the power spread. It was mine by birthright; I should be able to command it as I will, just like my family before me.

There! The spark ignited and flew through my body, I felt myself undergo the change. My hair grew and turned to its natural silver, accompanied by the trademark Odangos that ran in my family. My clothes morphed into a gown and the symbol appeared on my forehead.

I opened my now blue eyes and looked at everyone; they were all sat there with their mouths open, none really understanding what was going on. I decided to make it simpler for them.

Curtseying, I formally introduced myself,

"My name is Usagi Tsukino, I am heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo, and I am Chibiusa's daughter."


	15. Question And Answer

**Question And Answer!**

"I am aware that you all must have a lot of questions, please feel free to ask. If we are to save the future, then we have to be truly honest with each other." I said after a few minutes of continued silence.

I suppressed a giggle, when one-by-one arms reached into the sky ready to ask a question. I felt like a school teacher. Both Usagi and Chibiusa had their hands up so I approached them first. Gesturing to Usagi to speak she thought about her question before saying –

"Your hair is Silver, like Queen Serenity, my mother. Why is it black when you're a civilian?"

"Good question. My hair is naturally silver, but I used to leave the Palace all the time and I wanted to experience life outside the Palace as a civilian. So I changed my hair colour and length as well as my eyes, it was easy to do when I learned how. I was in the disguise when the Palace was first attacked which is why that is how I appeared in the 20th Century. Anymore questions?"

Chibiusa was desperately waving her hand so I chose her next,

"You're my daughter?" She asked, so I nodded. "Who's your father?" I felt my face go red, as I debated whether I should answer. _Honesty, remember? _Taking a deep breath I said,

"My father is Helios, guardian of Elysian and King of Crystal Tokyo. You marry in the future at the age of 15, people thought it was too young yet you proved your love time and time again. I came along a year after…"

Everyone gasped and Usagi's face grew more and more bewildered. She shot up, her eyes wild.

"SHE HAD YOU WHEN SHE WAS SIXTEEN?" She yelled as Mamoru stood to calm her down. Chibiusa blushed scarlet as everyone began talking about it. It was only Ami who managed to keep her cool, despite just finding out some 'major gossip'.

"Helios is your father, Mamoru is your Grandfather, Usagi is your Grandmother and Chibiusa is your mother, correct?" She said, quieting everyone down. I was aware that this discussion was going to continue for a long time, so I de-transformed and resumed answering questions in my normal clothes and appearance.

"That's right," I said, wondering where she was going with her thoughts.

"That explains the broach! The gems stand for the Senshi, who are technically your guardians too. The Moon stands for Usagi and Chibiusa, your maternal side, the Earth stands for Mamoru, and the Sun stands for Helios, your paternal side. In theory, your power consists of the Sun, Earth _and _Moon. If you could tap into that power then we could _easily _save the future."

I was baffled by her logic; I would never have come to that conclusion! I thought it over in my head and it seemed to add up, technically I was protected by the three main Celestial Bodies, yet I had never experienced power like Ami was talking about.

"I don't know what to say… I understand where you're coming from but I've never shown any sign of power. I'm not even a Sailor Senshi, despite my mom and _her _mom being one! I'm powerless, I couldn't save anyone." I felt myself get worked up and Ami looked devastated that her comment had upset me.

"I'm so sorry Princess, I didn't mean to make you upset! Please forgive me!"

* * *

A snigger caught all our attention and we saw Jared walking up the steps to the Shrine.

"Jeesh Suki, you shoulda told me you were a Princess! Or is that just a pet name?" He fell about in a fit of laughter and I felt myself burn scarlet. The Senshi and I shot each other a look, trying to work out what to do.

Minako stood up and took charge; walking over to Jared she joined in on his laugh and slapped him on the back. "Good one!" She said to him before flashing him her most dazzling smile, "We're rehearsing a play, in which Suki is the Princess and Ami is a dutiful servant. They were just going over a scene." She said with utter confidence.

He appeared to buy it and stopped laughing. He seemed to remember that he came here for a reason and approached me. "Hey Suki, I actually came here looking for you, there's this new movie on and I uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go and see it? …with me?"

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Mamoru had a hand over Usagi's and Chibiusa's mouth so they couldn't say anything embarrassing. Unfortunately, it looked like he chose the wrong people. Minako and Mako-chan banded together saying –

"It's not fair, Suki hasn't been here for that long and she already has a boyfriend!"  
"Don't fret Minako, we'll get boyfriends too!"  
"Mako-chan…"  
"Minako…."  
"Let's try our best!"

I grabbed Jared's arm and pulled him away from the shrine and the crazy people who I called my friends. Chibiusa called after me that I shouldn't stay out too late and to call if I needed anything.

Luckily Jared didn't comment on how strange it was that a little girl was acting like my mother.


	16. The Greatest Deception

**The Greatest Deception**

I thanked every God and Goddess that came to mind that I had thought to change into something nice before the meeting. I felt fully recovered from my stint in the hospital and although I felt bad about leaving the gang after dropping such a huge bomb on them, I was implicitly happy that I was going to see a movie with Jared.

"I haven't seen you around for weeks, I thought you'd skipped town without saying goodbye or something." Jared said with his usual cool, yet I could hear a gentle sigh of relief in his voice which made me smile. It was nice to know he cared about me.

"I was uh, on vacation for a couple of weeks." I said as I struggled to think of a viable excuse for my absence. "I didn't realise you'd miss me so much" I said with a cheeky grin.

He turned his head to the side and laughed in the manliest way he could, trying to dismiss my comment. He slowed his pace then came to a stop, I stopped too. He looked into my eyes and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Had he always been this beautiful?

He rested his hands on my shoulder and held me in place. "I really did miss you, Suki. I thought we had a connection or something. Ah sorry, too much on a first date? Normally I don't spill my feelings till like the 3rd or 4th date." He said with a wink.

I put my hands on his chest and I could feel his heart thrumming. I shook my head and once again lost myself in his eyes. "No, it was just enough." I reassured him. Slowly his face edged closer and I closed my eyes in anticipation.

Our lips met gently at first, then with more passion. I felt fireworks explode within me and was bathed in warmth. My first kiss, it seemed perfect.

* * *

It took a few seconds to realise that the warmth I felt didn't go away, it got hotter and hotter until I was burning. I broke away from the kiss and stumbled backwards; Jared looked at me with hollow eyes and wiped his lips.

I tried to ask what was happening but his answering smirk told me everything. Panic flooded my mind but I didn't have time to act on it. Jared swung his left hand and his knuckles cracked against my head. Landing heavily on the floor I felt blood trickle down my face and I couldn't move.

For the first time ever, I wished to be unconscious. The pain made my head throb, and I was now entirely paralysed. Jared scooped me up and cradled me against his chest. His heart was still beating fast but now I felt repulsed by him.

I didn't want him to touch me, but he carried me off towards a dark portal that he opened nearby. I knew that once I went through it, there would be no coming back. I tried to think through the pain and slow numbness that was creeping up my spine. I had to get help.

_Usagi! Usagi, please hear me. I need help, I'm being taken somewhere by Jared. He's not who he said he was. I can't move. Please, please hear me._

That was all I could manage before my body became limp, I prayed it was enough. A heavy fog settled over my eyes, and I couldn't think clearly. It felt like I was drowning. Finally it all became too much and unconsciousness greeted me with open arms.

* * *

When I felt sense return to me I was lying on a cold damp floor. I could hear footsteps around me as I processed what had happened.

_20__th__ Century, Jared, Chibiusa, Mother, Jared, Princess, 30__th__ Century destroyed, Coma, Jared, kiss… _

I pulled myself up off the ground and onto my feet, I was shaking badly and the shackles around my ankles and wrists dug into my skin.

"Hello Princess, it's been a while. Welcome to the new and improved 30th Century! I hope you like it; it was made with you in mind." The voice of the General made my heart sink and bile rose in my throat. I was in the 30th Century…

"Go to hell!" I spat at him, anger fuelling me but he merely laughed in my face.  
"This is hell…" He replied before pressing a button by his side. Electricity sped through my body and I screamed in agony.

I looked around me, desperate to hide the tears that were welling in my eyes and finally realised where I was. We were in the Palace throne room and the General was sat on my father's throne. Everything was crumbling…

"I see you've met my son already" the General said and made a gesture towards the door. A young man walked through the door and I felt my heart literally break.  
Jared.

"You're his son?" I asked through the tears that were now openly flowing down my face. He looked at me, his eyes distant like he didn't want to acknowledge my presence.

"Of course, can you not tell the family resemblance?" My captor asked me as I scoffed.  
"Hardly, the only thing you two have in common is your lack of heart! Why am I here? Clearly you won so either let me go or kill me! I'm sick of your games!"

"Be careful what you wish for" Jared said, something was different about his voice. It was completely void of emotion.

"You want to die? Then so be it" the General said before taking his dagger and thrusting it though my chest.


	17. Death And Rebirth

**Death and Rebirth**

I could feel the knife as it plunged deep in my chest. I fell to my knees but I wasn't afraid. The pain was immense but I would not let my final moments give any semblance of joy to the Genera l - a man who had taken everything from me. I would not allow him this final victory.

I raised my eyes to meet Jared's who like before, showed no sign of emotion. Even though he had betrayed me to my death I was still sad that I would never see him again, his beautiful warm eyes the colour of summer leaves and his sunshine hair, completely the opposite to the man standing before me.

We hadn't known each other long yet it had been some of the best weeks of my life.  
I love him…  
The realisation hit me hard as the life seeped out of me. It was almost poetic that I would die at the feet of my love. Lying on the ground, trying not to encourage the bleeding I fought against death. It seemed humorous that since arriving in the 20th Century, I had spent half of my time unconscious.

* * *

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" a familiar voice called out and one of the guards dropped to the floor dead. Everything was becoming muddled to me but I recognised Sailor Mars come running around the corner followed by my friends.

Relief and sadness washed through me. I was pleased that they had come to the future and heard my message, maybe the Silver Crystal could revitalise this land and things could return to normal but I held no hope for my own salvation. It was a family trait to die for those we loved, if I wasn't a Senshi or had any power then at least I knew I was connected to my family through sacrifice.

That makes me a coward… I thought to myself. Dying is the easy choice, but I was rapidly running out of options. Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon skidded over to me and fell to the floor, tears flowing heavily from their eyes. Mamoru was close behind them and gently picked my head up from the floor and rested it on his lap.

The other Senshi came to my side and I saw they had overpowered the enemy. How had they done it so easily when the 30th Century Senshi had all been felled?

"Where's Ja-Jared and th-the Gen-er-al?" I stammered, knowing my time was limited.  
"They escaped. The enemies were made of wax or something, they couldn't move fast enough but they were crazy strong. If we didn't have the heads-up, they would've beaten us hands down. I imagine that's what happened to our future selves…" Haruka replied to me, I didn't notice that Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn had all come too.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Sailor Moon called out, holding the Silver Crystal out in front of her and towards me. I felt the rays of light that emanated from it but it did nothing to help. I knew I was a goner. "Damnit! MOOOON CRYSTAAAL POWWEEERRR!" both Chibiusa and Usagi cried out this time. I could feel their tears on my skin but it was too late.

* * *

"Suki… Suki my precious daughter come to me." I could hear my mother's voice whispering to me on the breeze and I gladly went to her.  
"Momma, I'm so sorry. I failed you. I failed the world." I cried to her, leaning on her shoulder. I knew I was dead because she was dead too. "Where's papa?"  
"He's in Elysian, instructing the shrine-maidens on how to maintain the balance in his absence. My daughter, there is still hope for you, me and the world. It is time to accept your birthright, you can save everyone."  
"What do you mean my birthright?"

"You are the next Queen of Crystal Tokyo and therefore a Senshi, you couldn't transform because Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon already exist in the time you were, and there will even be a Sailor ChibiChibi-Moon soon. Here, take this brooch, _your _brooch. The General took it when you were comatose but we managed to get it back. To use it, you will have to channel the power of the Moon, Sun and Earth that flows through your blood. Just as _my_ mother became Sailor Cosmos, you will be Sailor Celeste. The power will be immense and may very well kill you in itself but it is the burden we bear as soldiers. Now my child, make your decision and know that I will always be with you, in this life and the next."

She opened her hands and produced the brooch that shone magnificently. I took it and felt the spark of power that it had been lacking. To my surprise, the brooch actually opened and the Silver Crystal was there. I looked to my mother who smiled at me simply.

"You are the new Guardian blessed by the moon; therefore the Silver Crystal is now under your protection. Take it and save the world."  
I nodded and stepped away from my mother clasping the brooch in my hand. I closed my eyes and willed with all my heart for this to work.

"MOON CELESTIAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"


	18. Jared?

**Jared?**

I clenched my fists as the power flowed freely through my veins. It was to the point of being unbearable but I knew I had to stop the General and save the world and my friends. I knew I couldn't rest until I had won.

I said goodbye to my mother and with our combined powers we managed to send me back to the world of the living. I appeared exactly where I had died and the thought crossed my mind if I would still be dead after this battle. I hoped not.

More of the General's guards, along with an array of beasts and monsters had arrived at some point while I was gone. I had no idea how long I'd been gone for but by the looks of it, the Senshi were struggling.

Everyone stopped when I arrived, looking in awe at the light that surrounded me. The guards tried to flee but I was too quick for them. Leaping into the air I landed in front of them and blocked the exit with a smirk on my face, I had never felt so exhilarated.

"Celestial Arrow!" I called out and my left glove gained two wing-like shapes forming a bow and an arrow appeared in the air. I took aim and let the arrow go, causing several of the guards to revert back to their wax origin and melt on the floor. The other Senshi took over from their and soon enough we had easily won the fight.

* * *

There was a minute of stunned silence until Chibi-Moon came up to me with tear-filled eyes and asked me, "Suki?"

I nodded slowly and everyone ran to me and began hugging. I quickly told them what had happened after I had died, and they filled me in on the battle that had ensued. I reminded them that we still had to stop the General and then try to return Crystal Tokyo to its former glory.

Everyone seemed quite nervous stepping out into the courtyards as I led them through the Palace. It struck me that, although they had all been to the future before, they had not been _this _far into the future. Sailor Pluto was telling us of the dangers of extensive time-travelling and the distortions it can create when the ground shook and we all started falling through it.

I felt strong hands around me that pulled me out of the hole and some other Senshi had managed to jump out of the way and avoid it. Catching our breath I looked around. We were missing Sailor Venus, Mercury, Saturn and Tuxedo Mask! Sailor Moon was yelling down the hole trying to get a response but Pluto informed her that there a temporal distortion and that they had fallen through time.

I reassured everyone that they would be fine, because my brooch was still shining brightly. I could feel their life-forces and knew they were okay. We carried on walking and slowly but surely more traps were sprung on us. Each time we lost more Senshi and pretty soon it was just me, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Moon.

We were all worried but I knew that when we confronted the General, we would be able to rescue everyone. Walking out of the Palace I led the other Senshi to a nearby hill that had a view of all of Crystal Tokyo. I felt a ripple in the air and fell to the floor but the others were too slow, they were swept up in the movement and carried away.

I called after them and tried to catch up but I couldn't. I was all alone…

* * *

"The Princess that wouldn't die, alone at last, I will take great pleasure in ripping you apart. Prepare yourself!" Jared's voice screeched at me and he appeared from nowhere. I took a fighting stance and although it pained me, I knew I would have to defeat him before I could save my friends.

I summoned all my strength as he launched his first attack, throwing punches and kicks almost quicker than I could see. He easily knocked me to the floor but I wouldn't go down that easy. Flipping myself back onto my feet I called on my power, raising my hands to my forehead, palms facing outwards I closed my eyes.

_Father, give me strength. Grant me the gift of the Sun!  
_"SOLAR FLARE!" I called out and a blinding light filled the area. Jared screamed in pain as the light blinded him and I took the opportunity to finish him off. Using the attack I had used on the guards I raised the holy arrow and shot it through Jared's chest.

This time he didn't scream, there was nothing on his face that portrayed any emotion as he fell to his knees on the floor. I was horrified as his face began to melt and he slowly smouldered away. He was made from wax! I stepped away feeling sick but then I realised that he wasn't the _real _Jared.

I started running back towards the Palace where I knew the General was hiding and hope soared within me, I felt like I could fly and for the first time, I knew I could win. I _had_ to win. I had to save my family and friends, including the real Jared. I was disgusted that a father could do something to his son just to get to me but I only let the thought fuel me on.

This ended here, now!


	19. Alone With The General

**Alone With The General**

"Welcome Princess! This room will be your death, and believe me; I shall make sure that you can _never _return again! Do not fret, I will give you a magnificent death, legends will be made today of the pain you suffered and how the caring General, no, the _KING_ of New Crystal Tokyo put you out of your misery. Ha-ha! Death is in the air my Princess, can you feel it?"

"You like the sound of your own voice don't you?" I retorted, "The only one who will be dying here is you! I cannot allow you to continue to wreak havoc upon the world; I will punish you in the name of the moon and all the people you have hurt!"

"Then, let's dance!" He announced as he drew his sword and begun his assault. I dodged his attacks but time after time I was nearly hit. The sword caught my arm and cut my skin deeply, blood flowed freely down my arm but the adrenaline stopped me from feeling pain.

It was no good; I needed a weapon of some sort. He didn't give me enough time to form an attack and I knew I couldn't keep dodging forever. One of us would make a mistake at some point and I knew it would be me.

_Chibiusa, Usagi, Mamo-Chan, everyone please hear me. Lend me your power and strength. I can't beat him on my own! _

I felt the response immediately, first a gentle flicker then a powerful wave. I knew everyone was channelling their energy to me; I could almost picture them in my head, all holding hands calling upon their Guardian Deities.

A light appeared in front of me and the General stopped his attack and took a couple of paces back. A shape began to form and I gasped when I saw it. It was a sword! I grasped the handle and fire ignited on the blade; I could feel the power pulsating of it. It was the same as my heartbeat and my brooch _and Jared's heartbeat, _a voice in my head told me. Jared was safe with the others and was helping me to fight!

I tightened my grip on the sword and felt myself become one with the blade and in turn, I felt my mind meld with the other Senshi. I was a vessel in which the combined powers of all the Senshi could flow through. The General stood no chance, and he knew it.

* * *

Once again his flurry of attacks almost caught me off guard, he was clearly spooked that a flaming sword had materialised from nowhere and I focused my mind on defeating him. I could hear the voices of the other Senshi in my head, primarily Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Uranus who were giving me combat advice and Sailor Mercury was telling me what attacks had the highest probability of causing damage.

The other Senshi's minds were concentrated on healing my wounds and maintaining my stamina. The amount of energy the link between the minds and the battle required was tremendous and I knew the chances were high of me dying through exhaustion.

_C'mon Suki, we believe in you! _The voices chanted and with my friends behind me, I couldn't lose. Our swords met and the impact was almost deafening, the General's sword shattered and when the smoke cleared, I saw that a piece had lodged itself in his leg. He was helpless. It was over.

I stood over him with my sword raised and was just about to swing the final blow when I stopped myself. I couldn't kill him when he was down on his knees pleading like a dog to be spared. There was no honour in this victory if he couldn't defend himself.

Lowering my sword I looked around my devastated home. Somewhere within me I had the power to heal the land but the General confused the issue. He had no right to live, he lost that when he took the lives of countless innocent people yet I didn't have it in me to kill him.

"Where are my friends?" I demanded, "And know that your answers will influence your fate!"  
"They are being held in a time-warp in the throne room. I couldn't risk them helping you, but I see it didn't matter anyway, you found a way to communicate."  
"What about Jared? " I asked,  
"The boy too…"

* * *

The bracelets that embellished my wrists began to glow so I closed them together and then pulled them back apart. A golden thread was now hanging between them and I used it to tie the General up so he couldn't escape. As an extra precaution I summoned several arrows and placed them in the air, hovering above the ground and aimed at the General.

"If you move, these arrows will be triggered. I'll be back soon." I said before rushing through the door and towards the throne room. We had been fighting inside the Great Hall where I had found the General pacing. Skidding into the room I felt my heart flutter and a giant smile spread across my face as the faces of my loved ones smiled back at me.

Under Pluto's instruction I carefully went about dismantling the time-warp and soon enough I was in the arms of my future family and I felt safe.

"It's not over yet," a stern Mako-Chan warned us after I told them I had left the General tied up. We all headed back to the hill, some of us limping and others helping to carry their friends. I saw Jared walking a few paces behind us, he was obviously terrified about what had gone down and I knew we had a long talk ahead of us but now wasn't the time.

When we got to the spot where I had tied the General up, I was stupefied to see the bloodied corpse of the General lying face down in the grass.


	20. Life Renewed

**Life Renewed**

"What the hell?" I said rushing up to the body. All of my arrows were still in place so it wasn't me that had killed him. I retracted my arrows so we could inspect the body and I sighed when I saw the shard of sword that had been in his leg, thrust through his heart.

He had killed himself…

Part of me was relieved that the man who had destroyed my life was dead and that I didn't have to make the decision and part of me was in shock that it was finally over.

"What now?" I asked, looking to my friends for an idea. We decided to bury the General which took some time, I could see that Jared wanted to talk to me but his look said it was a private talk. I was desperate to talk to him too, but it couldn't be in front of everyone.

After a short break and an impromptu meeting, we decided to try the Silver Crystal and heal the land. Usagi took a step forward and focusing all of her might on the task ahead she transformed first into Princess Serenity and then into Neo-Queen Serenity, she was beautiful.

"Moon Crystal Power!" She called out and we waited with hope as the crystal reacted. A few minutes later when nothing had changed, Chibiusa decided to step in and help. The strain of becoming their royal equivalent was obviously high and when both Silver Crystals were being used and _still _nothing happened. I let out an exhausted breath and sat down. I racked my brain for something that would help, _anything _that would help.

* * *

_The Silver Crystal is now under your protection. _My mother's voice rang clear in my head and I shot up. Closing my eyes, I summoned my powers and felt myself transform into _my _Princess form. I looked at Usagi and Chibiusa, who had now double-transformed into the figure of my mother and the look between us settled everything.

We were now at our most powerful, all the other Senshi had summoned their powers to help and everyone waited on me. Casting a quick glance to Jared who looked awestruck as I transformed settled me in my task.

"Ready?" I asked as we formed a circle, Mamo-Chan had now become King Endymion and the other Senshi were Super Senshi. They all nodded and we began our power-call.

"Mercury Crystal Power! Mars Crystal Power! Jupiter Crystal Power! Venus Crystal Power! Neptune Planet Power! Uranus Planet Power! Saturn Planet Power! Pluto Planet Power!

MOOOOON CRYSSSSTAAAL POOOWWWEEERRR!" All of us roared and the power erupted. Light from every Senshi shot towards me and into my body, I channelled it through my body and towards my crystal. It exploded with power that surged to every corner of the globe. I could see things returning to life and buildings being restored.

As quickly as the power had come to me, it fled my body taking all of my energy with it. I felt myself crumble to the floor not as a Princess or a Senshi, but as me. Though I maintained my Princess appearance with long hair and blue eyes. I felt gentle arms around me that pulled me from the ground and against someone's chest. I could hear the heartbeat fluttering at the same tempo as mine and knew it was Jared.

Everyone was cheering and the sound of life filled my ears. I peeked from under my hair and saw that all the once-dead bodies that lay scattered around the palace had returned to life and were making their way towards us.

* * *

"Everyone, we need to leave. The 30th Century Senshi are alive now and we cannot be in the same time and place as them, it causes too many disturbances. That is especially so for you Chibiusa and Usagi. Look! The future queen is coming, we must leave now! Chronos, I call upon your mighty power, please open the gate and guide the way!" Sailor Pluto yelled and a pink pillar of light formed where she aimed her Garnet staff.

"Suki, it looks like everything is sorted. Please come and say goodbye to us properly when you get the chance. Jared, are you coming?" Chibiusa asked with a tear-laden voice.

"I will, I promise. I'll come back as soon as I can!" I cried to her as they made their way into the light. Jared placed me on the ground and looked me in the eyes. Stroking my face, his half-smile crept up and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Come back and see me soon" he said as he kissed my cheek. Just as my mother and father had almost reached us, he dashed into the light and disappeared from my sight.

This was a day of highest joys and lowest sorrows. Running to my mom I leapt into her arms and she cradled me like a baby.

"You did it! My beautiful, precious daughter! You saved us all!" She praised me and I nestled my head in her neck. My father was next to hug me and soon everyone in the 30th Century had heard the story of how the powerless princess had saved them.

"All hail Princess Serenity the 3rd!" They yelled, "All hail Princess Suki!"

* * *

After a few weeks of being constantly busy with my Senshi training, Princess training and reconstruction of the world I found myself with a minute of privacy. My mind never strayed far from my friends in the previous century and the love I had experience there.

I didn't hear my mother come in so when she tapped me on the shoulder I jumped a mile. "My daughter, are you so unhappy here? Please, it is time you told me all that happened when you left us."

I took a seat on my bed and got under the covers, she did the same and we snuggled like we used to when I was a child. I told her everything and she soothed my hair as she listened.

"The answer is simple my dear, it is time you visited your friends" she said with a wink.


	21. Back To The Past

**Back To The Past**

I had sent a letter in advance, telling Usagi that I was planning to visit and now the time had come I could feel the nerves in my stomach growing. I don't know why I was nervous, it wasn't like I was on show or anything but we hadn't seen each other in ages and I was a little scared of how things might've changed.

Chibiusa was still staying with Usagi so I was happy that I hadn't missed her going back to her time. Pulling on my best dress my mother played with my hair making it manageable, since I had returned to the 30th Century, I hadn't been able to use my civilian disguise. I'd tried on countless occasions but it never worked.

I wondered what Jared would think when he saw me. _Jared… _It had been so long since we'd since each other. I hoped that Usagi was looking after him. When I was packed and ready to go, I stood on the hill where I had fought the wax Jared and looked at my family.

My mother was wiping tears from her eyes and my father was standing proudly. My Grandma had made me a new bag shaped like a rabbit and filled it with rabbit cookies. She told me to tell the young Chibiusa that _her _cookies looked better and tasted better. She said that it was an old joke.

I took them gladly and had a quick taste. My mother's face paled of colour and Grandpa tried to warn me but looking at my Grandma's expectant expression I forced the cookie down my throat and though my eyes were watering I managed a quick "yum" before opening the Cherry Way and escaping.

"Don't forget to thank Usagi for housing you!" my mother called after me as I waved goodbye.

* * *

Landing nimbly in the 20th Century I walked straight into the arms of my friends who embraced my happily. "It's so good to see you again Suki!" "Look at your hair" "It's been a while" they chorused and I spotted the picnic that Mako-Chan was carrying.

Instinctively I started drooling and everyone was laughing at me, "like mother like daughter" Mamo-Chan said as Chibiusa played with my hair. We sat on the grass in the sun and started handing out the food.

The conversation mainly revolved around what it was like in the new and improved 30th Century and what I had missed in the 20th Century. An hour or so later I saw a figure walking towards me, covered by the trees. He stood in the shade and leant casually against the trunk. I stood up and brushed myself down before making my way over to him.

"Hi" I said simply, not sure whether we should hug or not. Jared smiled at me, a proper smile that reached his eyes and he pulled me towards him.

"Hi" he replied and I giggled. We went for a walk down by the lake hand-in-hand in silence until he decided to speak up.

"Usagi filled me in on everything, the Senshi, the Moon Kingdom, Chibiusa being your mother… it must be weird for you to see her as a child. How is everything in the uh, future?" He asked me.

"Oh, that saves us some time then," I replied with a cheeky grin, "did it freak you out that I was a Princess from the future? It sounds pretty farfetched so I understand if it's _too _weird for you…" I broke away from him and took a step to the side waiting for his answer.

He smiled at me and pulled me back to him, "Nothing matters to me except for you, Suki. I missed you so much when you were gone and just in case you didn't know… I'm _not _the General's son. When he took me, he cut some of my hair and took some blood so he could make that _thing, _that copy. I would _never _hurt you!"

I stroked his face and began to drown in his eyes. He drew me even closer and kissed me gently. It was sweet and perfect and everything I had ever dreamed it would be.

* * *

"I love you Suki" He said, his face straight and serious.

"I love you too" I replied and we took a seat on a bench. I rested my head against his shoulder and felt so relaxed and at home.

"Jared…? What's your real family like?" I asked him and felt his shoulders tense briefly before relaxing again. He put his arm around me and started stroking my arm absently, "They're dead" he replied and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory for you" I replied and kissed the hand that was still stroking me. He chuckled gently and told me it didn't matter. We sat there for hours like that, learning everything there was to know about each other and when the sun finally began to set, I could hear Usagi's voice calling my name.

"I have to go now; can I see you again tomorrow?" I asked hopefully and when he said yes, it felt like I'd just won the lottery. He flashed me his perfect smile before kissing me lightly on my forehead and walking me to where Usagi's voice was coming from.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Jared said kissing my hand then turned and walked away.

I climbed into Mamoru's car and we made our way to Usagi's house. _Tomorrow…_


	22. Promises We Make

**Promises We Make**

I passed the night with Usagi and Chibiusa just like we used to when I first came to the 20th Century. Mama-Ikuko was pleased to see me again but didn't question where I had been for the past few weeks or why my appearance had changed drastically. I figured Usagi must have told her a story and she believed it or Luna-P had been used to hypnotise them all.

I slept soundly all night and right through until nearly midday when a knock at the door woke us all up. "Suki, a man called Jared is here for you…should I tell him to go away?" Papa-Kenji asked me and Usagi stifled a giggle, giving me a _'he does that a lot' _look. I dressed in a hurry and flew down the stairs straight into Jared's waiting arms.

"Hello beautiful," he murmured against my long silver hair. I looked up at him and he took my breath away. It felt like he got more and more handsome every time I saw him. We took another walk and continued to get to know each other. When I asked why he stayed in Tokyo if he had no family here and the only family he had was dead he replied,

"I felt like I was waiting for something, I knew that someday my life would change, for the good or the bad and I just had to stick around to see it. Now I know that I was waiting for you. It's perfectly clear in my head that I want to be with you, I want to be with you forever…" he paused trying to gauge my reaction, I could tell by the look on his face that this was the first time he had ever put his feelings on the line and he feared rejection above all else.

I didn't know how to answer him so I took his hand and put it across my heart, letting him feel the beat. He seemed confused as to what I was doing but I silenced him when he opened his mouth to speak. I then took his hand and placed it over his heart, he understood immediately because his eyes widened and shot up to meet mine.

"We are one person split in half," I said, my voice filling with emotion, "When I'm separated from you, all I do is think about you and when I'm near you I am at peace. We are one."

He lowered his head and lifted my chin up and we kissed. We must've been stood there for a long time because we didn't even notice the rain that now cascaded down. He chivalrously took off his jacket and wrapped it around me, keeping me warm, before taking my hand and pulling me out of the rain and into a café.

* * *

"Suki!" The girls chirped followed by a sultry "…and Jared". Minako winked at me and pulled me into a corner while Jared got the drinks in. All the other girls piled in the booth and everyone looked expectantly at me. They left Mina to do the questioning because they knew she could get a result. Even Haruka and Michiru were listening whilst trying to appear nonchalant.

"So…" she began and I shifted nervously in my seat. "Have you kissed yet?" She asked and everyone's attention snapped to me.  
"I…uh….well…" I stammered, "yeah…yes." And the girls replied with delighted giggles.

"Is it love?"  
"Yes"  
More giggles and sighs of longing.  
"Are you getting married?"  
"Minako-Chan! It's a little early for marriage right?" Ami exclaimed.  
"It's never too early for marriage!" Usagi, Chibiusa, Mako-Chan and Minako answered.

"Whoa! C'mon guys, enough with the third-degree. I'm in love, and I'm happy, that's all that matters right?" I said, trying to worm my way out of the booth.  
"True! And as the Goddess of Love, I, Aino Minako will do everything in my power to help!" she declared but everyone turned to tell her that she normally made situations worse when she tried to help.

With the attention diverted from me, I clambered out of the booth and towards Jared. Casting a quick look to my friends I saw Usagi wink and me and usher me on. I took a seat with Jared in the back where we could talk privately.

* * *

"I wanna talk to you about something…" I told him seriously, the conversation that had just taken place was now playing on my mind. While I'd been in the 30th Century I'd given a lot of thought to how things would work with us. It wasn't exactly a long-distance relationship; it was a trans-dimensional relationship with someone who was in theory over a thousand years older than me.

"I'm not from this time," I began not overly sure how to proceed. "I'm from 1000 years in the future and at some point I will be the Queen. I won't be able to come back here and see you then…"  
His smile faded and he leant forward, realising the seriousness of this talk. This was what we both knew was coming but was trying desperately to avoid.

"Also… coming back here creates the potential for me to _change _the future, in ways that we can't even imagine now. It's too risky…"  
"What are you saying?" he said tentatively, I knew he was preparing himself for the worst.

"I'm saying that we have options, but not many. I don't want to live without you, I _won't _live without you…but I can't stay here."  
"Then it's settled!"

I looked at him with a confused look and he grasped my hands tightly in his. "It's simple! If you can't stay here, yet we can't be separated…then _I _will go to the future and stay with you." His eyes gleamed with the fire of a man settled in his mind. My heart skipped several beats, in all honesty, it was just what I wanted to hear, but I had to be practical.

"Your whole life is here, I can't just ask you to uproot and come with me 1000 years into the future!"

"My whole life is _you." _


	23. The Crystal Future

**The Crystal Future**

It was settled, three weeks after I had come back to the 20th Century for my visit, I had been summoned back home. Jared had packed his belongings and was by my side, ready to leave his millennium behind and travel a thousand years into the future to stay with me.

I was truly blessed.

We all gathered at the usual spot where both Chibiusa and I had summoned the Cherry Way at one point or another. Chibiusa was returning to her time tomorrow and Usagi and her friends were starting their new school after passing the entrance exams.

We had a tearful goodbye and we arranged my next visit sometime near Christmas, everyone had made me gifts which made me break down in tears. As much as I enjoyed the visit, saying goodbye always broke my heart. Jared's strong hand in mine helped me get through it and I was eternally grateful that I didn't have to say goodbye to him ever again.

"We love you Suki! Say hi to our future selves!" everyone told me and after hugging them all, I called down the gateway and Jared and I stepped through it, and into our new lives.

My mother and father were there to greet us when we landing. I thought the first meeting between Jared and my parents would be awkward but it was like they had been friends for years, which was a major stress reliever.

I thought they would question his being here, but it seemed that they understood that we couldn't be separated. It was a few nights later when Jared was introduced to the world as my betrothed and our story became a modern fairy tale.

* * *

Everywhere we went; people greeted us with love and respect. Some people travelled all around the world just to get a glimpse of us and to touch us, because they believed that by touching us their love life would be blessed too.

We lived in peace for the majority of time but when a threat arose, I transformed into the new Sailor Moon and if the time called for it, Sailor Celeste to beat back evil and maintain our peaceful world. The newest Sailor Senshi awoke to their duties with ease and together we protected the Silver Crystal and the people.

The passing of Neo-Queen Serenity became a national day of mourning and the world gathered together to mourn the death of the woman who had established Crystal Tokyo and reigned with justice and love. Endymion did not last much longer, unable to live without his other half he passed away surrounded by family who loved him. Reunited in the afterlife, it is believed that the spirits of the Neo-Queen and King watch down upon the inhabitants of Crystal Tokyo.

Jared and I married when I turned twenty, the ceremony was simply yet beautiful and it was open to everyone. The world celebrated for a week at our union and we conceived a child soon after. My mother and father, seeing that I was now a capable young woman decided to step down.

I was crowned Queen Serenity the Lifebringer as homage for saving Crystal Tokyo and the world from the General's annihilation and King Jared ruled by my side. Seven months after the coronation, I gave birth to twins, a beautiful boy and girl.

The world was shocked that I had broken the cycle of only one female heir to the throne, but as my children grew up, it became clear that they were what the world needed most. My son was the mightiest warrior the world had seen and my daughter was the fairest healer. They were two sides of the same coin and complimented each other perfectly.

My son, Mamoru, chose the military and became the new General of Defence. Crystal Tokyo had never been safer, he was a diplomat as well as fighter and ushered the world into a renewed era of peace.

My daughter, Usagi, chose to become a healer and spent her time travelling the world, helping people who couldn't help themselves, healing people without prejudice. She saved countless lives because of her selflessness.

As for me, I rule Crystal Tokyo and the world with the guidance and wisdom of all that have gone before me. I still sneak back to the 20th Century to check up on my friends and Jared watches the kingdom while I am gone.

Life has changed a lot since the General first attacked and looking back on it I realised that everything that happened led me to where I am now. My life is one of peace, one of love and one of joy.

And under the watchful gaze of the Sailor Senshi and me, that is how it will remain.

* * *

A/N _My first Sailor Moon Fanfic! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think!_


End file.
